<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meadly in love by Bill_Longbow, roseandthorns28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108662">Meadly in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow'>Bill_Longbow</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28'>roseandthorns28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Refractory Period, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Smut, Team as Family, bring your toothbrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve pulls back to smirk. "Got two words for ya. Serum enhanced refracterererery period."</p><p>Or, when Thor brings out the Asgardian mead, super soldiers do seem to have the ability to get drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meadly in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/gifts">Winifred_Zachery</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for our friend Wini, who is wonderful and sweet and the best friend you can imagine. Happy birthday, honey!<br/>We imagined you would like some fluff and some smut, and we thought we could contain that to a few k, but then this happened xD </p><p>We cowrote this with alternating povs between Tony (Roe) and Steve (Bill), so fair warning if that isn't your cup of tea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That was nothing compared to Budapest," Clint replies smugly as Steve's finishing the art on his cast: all of them as chibis with petticoats, as per request.</p><p>"One day you'll tell us what <em> really </em> happened in Budapest," Bruce chuckles, waving his Radler bottle at Clint. </p><p>Clint mimes zipping his lips shut. "What happened there is between Nat, me, and a drag queen called Rhonda."</p><p>Steve barks a laugh. Every time Clint tells it, the story gets more and more exaggerated, and he suspects they maybe never even went to Budapest at all. </p><p>"Fine, then I'll never tell you about that undercover mission in Algiers me and Phil ran," he says nonchalantly, taking a sip of his beer before bending over his work again.  </p><p>Clint pokes Steve's shoulder. "Fine."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"Double fine. Guess <em> you </em> don't want to hear about that time I saw Fury without his eye patch…"</p><p>"Yeah, I really don't," Steve laughs and fakes a shudder. </p><p>“I don’t think anyone wants to hear about that,” Nat adds, amused.</p><p>Steve picks up a red pen when outside a loud crackle and boom announces Thor's reappearance. </p><p>The door slides open to admit him, carrying a huge cask on his shoulder. Steve wonders if it's empty until Thor deposits it at their feet with a large thud. </p><p>"SHIELD BROTHERS! And sister, of course,” Thor adds with a deferential nod at Natasha.</p><p>“Uh, what’s in the barrel, Thor?” Bruce asks, wariness in his tone. </p><p>“Good question, my friend,” Thor nods, and looks around the room to see if he has everyone’s attention before he pats the cask.</p><p><em>"This,” </em>he booms, slowly turning to take in everyone in the room, “is a barrel of the finest mead Asgardian brewers have ever created.” A dramatic pause to draw the listeners in. Steve never fails to be amazed by Thor’s penchant for theatrics. </p><p>“Stored in the royal cellars for centuries,” Thor continues, “it waited for a very special occasion to be brought to the surface and cracked open…”</p><p>Everyone waits for Thor to announce what this great occasion might be, and Steve <em> knows </em> he’s fucking with them again when he notices the slight upturn of Thor’s mouth as he draws the silence out.</p><p><em> “I’m almost pissing myself in anticipation,” </em> Clint whispers in Steve’s ear, and Steve guffaws, hiding it by screwing on the lid on his pen.</p><p>“Thor…” Nat says not quite warningly, and Thor winks at her, the old charmer. Not for the first time, Steve wonders what is true of all the myths about the Asgardians he has read. </p><p>“I gathered Clinton has had his 100th brush with death today, but escaped her evil clutches once again!”</p><p>Everyone is silent for a moment, before bursting out in laughter, with Thor clearly audible above everyone else. </p><p> </p><p>The boisterous voices from their planned get together get louder as Tony approaches the common room. JARVIS had informed him, as he made his way up from the lower levels of the Tower dedicated to SI, that the mild weather anomaly had been the arrival of Thor and not an unfriendly extraterrestrial presence. </p><p>Thank fuck for that, he’d thought privately, not even daring to say it out loud so as to not jinx this once in a blue moon opportunity for the team to relax, unwind, celebrate a string of successful missions and Birdbrain’s close call with death. </p><p>He waits a second or two for the round of laughter to die down before walking into the common room which often, like today, became a nexus to which most Avengers ended up gravitating to. </p><p>“I know, I know, I’m late to the party I myself organised but you would <em> not </em> believe how long it takes for an internal audit plan to be passed by the board. I thought Tamika was going to skewer Henrickson with her pencil,” he announces, rolling up his cuffs as he walks into the room, smiling at the Avengers lounging in various configurations around the coffee table. </p><p>"We could make them disappear," Clint says with a dark chuckle. He's lying on the L-shaped sectional, injured leg extended, the other folded at the knee, and a shockingly blue drink in his hand. </p><p>Tony suspects it's completely non-alcoholic and prepared under the supervision of Nat and/or Steve, it’s a toss up between them. </p><p>“We talked about voicing this out loud,” Nat says, running her fingers through Clint’s hair with the arm she has propped on the back of the sectional, one foot propped on the coffee table. </p><p>Tony’s surprised Steve hasn’t nagged her into taking it off the table, although it’s possible she’s just taking advantage of Steve’s preoccupation with his conversation with Thor. </p><p>On the other hand, Tony suspects that Steve and Nat have actually turned it into some sort of a game pitting supersoldier observational skills against superspy sneakiness.</p><p>Tony laughs at that, shaking his head, "I think I'm good for now. I prefer to destroy my enemies with facts and logic. And explosions." He adds with a grin as he fetches a beer from the fridge. </p><p>He could just take one from the table but he's particular about the temperature of his beer and after the day he's had he really wants to sit back and relax with a cold one. </p><p>"Tony! Come taste my Asgardian wares!” Thor calls out and the smirk on his face tells Tony that he might be fully aware of the innuendo. </p><p>He’s even pulling a Burt Reynolds circa 1972, without the gratuitous nudity thankfully, lying on his side on the plush rug, head propped up by his hand, the other holding one of Tony’s biggest beer mugs filled with something that is definitely <em> not </em> beer. </p><p>“Don’t think Steve would like that very much,” Nat teases. </p><p>“Why not? He and I have been imbibing in the <em> mead </em> I brought already.” And yep, Thor’s definitely teasing them.</p><p>"It's got a nice taste," Steve says and toasts his glass against Thor's.</p><p>Asgardian mead, huh. And when Tony does look at the drink choices around the table, it seems as if Steve and Thor’s mugs are filled with the same type of liquor, a deep golden brown which seems to almost sparkle under the soft yellow lighting of the room.  </p><p>“You aren’t drinking that?” Tony asks Bruce who has occupied 'his' armchair, the one at the best angle to see the TV, the rest of the room, and close proximity to the side table, which Tony has to walk past to reach the couch. “Knowing your physiology’s close to Cap’s, it might actually get you buzzed.” </p><p>Bruce scoffs, “There’s no way I’m drinking unknown alien space booze and risking a Code Green.” </p><p>Tony pouts, turning to look Bruce in the eyes, “Well, you could’ve just taken a glass for us to experiment on. Don’t <em> you </em> want to know the chemical composition of alien space booze?” </p><p>Bruce simply raises an eyebrow in response, “Give your doe eyes to someone on whom it might actually work, like your boyfriend.” </p><p>At that word, Tony’s stupid heart flutters and he glances over to Steve, his smile softening as his <em> boyfriend </em> meets his gaze. </p><p>“You’re a disgrace to the name of science, Brucie,” He says, although his attention is divided and he walks over to where Steve is sitting, still looking at Tony with a happy smile. </p><p>“Hey, hon,” He says, bending down to kiss Steve’s cheek before taking a seat next to him, careful not to jostle his beer. </p><p>"<em>Hey</em>," Steve smiles, feeling all warm and happy and utterly smitten. Tony is looking like the killer diller in his dress shirt and pants, his tan forearms on display with the sleeves rolled up like they are. Steve doesn’t know what it is about Tony with his sleeves rolled up, but he likes it a lot. </p><p>Suddenly realizing he’s staring, Steve looks down into his cup as he blushes. </p><p>“One doesn’t call Fólkvangr’s mead <em> alien space booze</em>,” Thor suddenly booms, sitting up straight to glare at Bruce. “If not for my respect for Anthony’s furniture, I would challenge you to a duel.”</p><p>“Please don’t,” Tony groans softly enough for only Steve to hear as he takes a few long pulls of his beer.</p><p>Steve chuckles. The common area has been renovated no less than six times. Once after the invasion, once after a particularly vicious prank war they all had part in, and the other four times due to a Hulk out incident. He chuckles again when he remembers the guacamole disaster of 2012, when arguably everyone had been a green monster.</p><p>“You feeling the effects of the mead there, Chuckles?” Tony teases, bumping his shoulder against Steve’s.</p><p>"Nah. Haven't been drunk since the night Bucky shipped out." Steve shakes his head, and to prove his point takes another big sip. It really tastes damn good. Heavy, but fruity and sweet at the same time. Unlike anything he's ever tasted on earth. </p><p>Steve smiles at Tony and puts his arm around Tony's shoulders. Their relationship is still new enough to make him feel all giddy at every touch they share, his stomach doing this odd swooping thing.</p><p>"I'm glad you care about the furniture," Bruce chuckles and gets up to brew himself a fresh tea.</p><p>Thor salutes Tony, before downing his cup in one go, and he refills Steve's when he pours himself another one. Steve lost track of how many he's had now. Can't be more than two. Or three?</p><p>"Game time!" Clint announces out of nowhere, and Steve perks up. He loves games, and he grins at Tony. </p><p>"We're a team!" he announces, squeezing Tony gently. </p><p>“We’re gonna obliterate the rest of you,” Tony laughs in response, placing his free hand on Steve’s thigh. </p><p>"No teams for this one," Clint says, leaning forward. "How would you feel about a little… <em> never have I ever?" </em></p><p>Steve sags a bit. He would've loved to team up with Tony, and he leans a little heavier against his boyfriend's (<em>he's got a boyfriend!</em>) side. </p><p>"What's this game you speak of, Clinton?" Thor asks, sitting up straighter. </p><p>“Never have I ever? What are you, twelve?” Tony cuts in. </p><p>“Are you scared you might not have as much experience as you think you do?” </p><p>Before Tony and Clint can devolve into a bickering match, which has been known to go on for days even, Thor interrupts. “I’m still unclear as to the objective of this game.”</p><p>Tony sighs, “It’s… a game <em> teenagers </em> play,” cutting a look at Clint who sticks out his tongue, “where we all go around saying something we haven’t done and whoever has done that thing has to take a sip of their drink. Or a shot.” </p><p>“But who wins?” Steve asks, taking another sip. The mead might be the best thing he ever drank.</p><p>“Everyone.” Nat pulls a bottle of vodka from under the couch to refill her glass, and at Clint’s puppy eyes she pours him a tiny bit as well. He keeps on pouting, until she leans into him to whisper something into his ear that makes him grin widely. </p><p>Steve used to be a little envious of their relationship, thinking he would never have that in this new age. Now he pulls Tony closer, and before thinking about it, pulls him into his lap.</p><p>Tony barely stifles a very, very embarrassing squeak at the sudden shift in altitude and stabilises himself by wrapping an arm around Steve which puts their faces right next to each other. His heartbeat has quickened, both from surprise and the position he’s found himself in. </p><p>“Hey, big guy. You sure the mead isn’t getting to you a bit?” He asks, teasing him slightly but mostly concerned. </p><p>Them being the people they are and this <em> thing, </em> this relationship between them is so new that they rarely if ever are so openly affectionate in front of others, even if those others are their teammates. </p><p>Not that Tony has any complaints. None at all. He’s actually quite comfortable sitting sideways in Steve’s lap, resting against his chest, surrounded by his warmth and his unique Steve scent. </p><p>"I'm fine," Steve smiles, rubbing his cheek against Tony's curls. "Maybe a teeny bit tipsy," he smiles. </p><p><em> Teeny bit</em>, Tony mouths to himself in amusement. A multitude of questions sit on the tip of his tongue about whether he’d even been capable of getting drunk post-serum, what kind of symptoms he’s feeling but all that vanishes when the man all but <em> nuzzles </em> against Tony’s hair. </p><p>"How about Jenga?" Bruce suggests when he sits down again with a steaming mug in his hands. “We’ve played it before so everyone knows the rules and it’s lesser stakes than revealing private information.”</p><p>“Have you been drinking long? Sorry I got late, by the way. I know you wanted to do dinner too but. Work. You know how it is,” Tony says privately to Steve as he reaches forward to place his empty beer bottle near the leg of the table.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm glad you're here now," Steve smiles, and leans in a little to press a kiss to Tony's cheek. Because that's what boyfriends do. And Tony has the absolute best cheek, all handsome and soft. (His boyfriend!)</p><p>“Hey! You two! Stop being all lovey-dovey and give your vote for Jenga!” Clint calls out from across the room, throwing a marker cap towards Steve and Tony. </p><p>Steve's hand shoots out at the projectile on its own volition, but he fumbles the catch and it bounces off his hand and onto the ground. </p><p>He looks at it, frowning for a second, before looking up at Tony. "Oops," he giggles. </p><p>“My hero,” Tony laughs at the fumble, his heart swelling with fondness at the boyish look on Steve’s face. He’s never heard Steve laugh like this and he lets go of his worry, lets himself enjoy this moment, this camaraderie between his team, his family… and a very affectionate and giggly boyfriend. </p><p>Plus, he’s about 99% sure he can trust Thor to not poison their leader or otherwise harm him.</p><p>"What the fuck, Cap. You're plastered," Clint calls out, so to retaliate Steve throws the marker cap back. </p><p>"Am not. You're just a lousy marksman," he grins as the cap bounces on the cast on chibi Clint's face. He can't deny he's relieved he still has his aim. </p><p>"You take that back, Captain Giggles." Clint sits forward on his couch to glare at Steve. With his black and blue face it's almost threatening.</p><p>"Nope." Steve shakes his head and wants to take another swig of his drink, but finds his mug empty. "Thor?" He holds the mug out to his teammate, who takes it and only has to twist his torso a little to reach the little tap on the barrel. </p><p>"On Valnheim they play Stabøl," Thor says conversationally, filling Steve's mug and his own. "It's like this Jenga, but with trees."</p><p>Steve's never sure if Thor is trying to impress them or not, but this sounds like fun. "We could do that now!" he says brightly, looking at Tony for permission. </p><p>“Yeah, no, I’m gonna veto that one. Seriously, I don’t need the Forest authorities up my ass too about you two uprooting trees to play a <em> drinking game</em>. Plus, think of all the splinters,” Tony fakes a shudder as he surreptitiously angles an empty glass towards Thor, hoping he’ll fill it automatically. </p><p>“Sorry, Anthony, as hardy as you are, unless you’re actually made of iron I cannot give you this Asgardian drink. Especially not Fólkvangr’s mead.” </p><p>“For once, I agree with Thor. I really wouldn’t recommend that, Tony,” Bruce adds, with a tone that invites no argument. </p><p>“Boo. I can handle it.” Tony huffs but acquiesces. “Steve, honey, I’m gonna go get myself a proper drink my feeble little human body can handle and then we’ll play some normal human version of Jenga - with wooden blocks, not trees.” he adds, shooting a look at Thor. </p><p>With that, Tony gets up off of Steve’s lap and makes his way to the bar in the back.</p><p>"Trees <em> are </em> wooden blocks," Clint supplies helpfully, and Steve looks if there's something else he can throw at their archer, but there's nothing but his mug and he's not parting with that. </p><p>“While you morons were bickering, I set up the Jenga tower,” Nat says, standing near the coffee table with her arms folded. Even Thor is paying attention now, still sitting on the floor though. </p><p>"Those blocks are like toothpicks," Thor says, and ma Rogers woulda told him to stop sulking. </p><p>The pieces really are pretty small for Steve's hands as well though. "I would've liked this game back when I was sick a lot," he muses, and sips on his drink as he thinks about those long, boring days where he was stuck in bed. </p><p>"Jarvis, random pool, please."</p><p>"Of course, Agent Romanoff."</p><p>To the side Jarvis puts up a holo display to show "who will be pitted against who, in this deadly game of concentration and wood."</p><p>"That's the most morbid way to describe Jenga I've ever heard," Bruce chuckles, and Steve blinks. Did he just say that out loud?</p><p>"The stakes are high," Clint grins. "Get it? <em> Stakes?" </em></p><p>“That’s low hanging fruit, Birdbrain. Can we deduct points for that?” Tony asks with a smirk, bringing back his drink and plopping himself back down into Steve’s lap.</p><p>"Hey," Steve smiles, and puts his mug down to wrap both his arms around Tony's waist. </p><p>“Hey back to you, Captain Handsome.”</p><p>"Sadly this isn't a tally of wit," Bruce sighs, not looking sad at all. </p><p>"Yeah, we're all crestfallen over that. Thor, you're first against Clint." Nat all but orders the men.</p><p>Steve can't say he's very interested in the game anymore, not with Tony sitting on his unmentionables. Almost sitting on. Brushing against. He knows he'll get drawn in as soon as it's his turn, but for now he's more than content to focus on pulling Tony just a <em> teensy </em> bit closer. </p><p>Tony moves on Steve's lap so he's mostly facing out towards the table and leans back into Steve’s warm chest. It’s a more than comfortable perch to watch the game from and heckle the players, joining in on the “helpful” suggestions of which block to move. </p><p>Over time, he realises that all that wiggling around on Steve’s lap has led to some <em> interesting </em> consequences. He feels a hint of hardness underneath his thighs when he sits back to watch Nat obliterate Thor, her nimble fingers giving her an unfair advantage but no one’s going to bring that up. </p><p>It’s not even close to full mast for Steve but it’s more than flattering for Tony. </p><p>If he were younger - or drunker- he would have abandoned the game to turn himself around and start making out with the extremely hot man he’s sitting on, <em> his </em> extremely hot man. </p><p>But, age has gifted him with things like taking away his shamelessness and leaving him with knees that ache if he twists himself up in weird positions. </p><p>Still, he takes advantage of when the rest of the team is distracted and runs his nose along Steve’s jaw - the slight stubble tells him he’s not shaved today and Tony for some reason loves that he can let himself go with them like this - and plants a kiss on his jaw. “We can ditch the party any time you like, soldier. Just say the word.” </p><p>Wow. Steve doesn't care one whit anymore what they're playing. Whose turn it is. All he knows is Tony is wriggling around in his lap and nuzzling his jaw and it's the best damn thing ever. </p><p>He's about to say <em> yes, please, right away and thank you, </em>when something crashes and the rest of the team yells and applauds. </p><p>"Your turn, Tony," Nat announces, and Steve blinks stupidly for a second before he gathers this means he needs to let go of his boyfriend (his <em> boyfriend!)</em>. </p><p>“I tire of watching this, wake me when it is my turn to play!” Thor calls, collapsing on his back onto the rug. </p><p>“You’re just sour you lost to Nat, aren’t you?” Clint nags and is rewarded with a middle finger by the now supine Thor, one of Tony’s greatest achievements: having taught Thor the repository of obscene gestures. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Thor, I’ll avenge you by defeating Little Miss Muffet,” Tony calls out as he makes his move. </p><p>Tony gets into the zone, trading quips back and forth with Nat as he targets all the safest pieces first. Despite already being about three drinks down, his hands are relatively steady. </p><p>Nat is a great opponent, her precision and planning an equal match for Tony’s, and soon they’re both slowing down, taking their time as they dare each other to go for the more precarious pieces. God, he’s missed chilling with her, maybe some one-on-one time is due soon. </p><p>He downs the last of his drink - this time it was whatever was nearest, not wanting to get off of Steve’s lap which happened to be Nat’s vodka - as he bends down to examine the bottom of the tower.</p><p>Steve stares at Tony's backside. It's such a good backside. Especially with Tony bent at the waist like that. Are boyfriends allowed to touch each other's backsides in company? He really wants to touch Tony's backside. </p><p>Ass. </p><p>Bottom. </p><p>Buttocks. </p><p>He probably shouldn't. Maybe he can just give Tony a hug. Hugs are allowed. He loves Tony so much, and Tony gives the best hugs. Best everything. </p><p>With a little difficulty Steve gets to his feet, and even manages to stay upright, despite the whole world spinning violently for a moment. </p><p>Tony is still bent forward near the table, and Steve takes the few steps that separate them and throws himself against Tony's back for a bear hug. </p><p>Tony is seconds away from going for the piece that he knows will guarantee stability despite removal - he has an engineering degree, he doesn’t know what they expected when they challenged him to a game based on physics- when two hundred pounds of weight crashes into him like an eighteen wheeler, draping over his back. </p><p>He barely has the realisation that Steve chose this moment to bear hug him from the back before he loses his footing and bumps his shoulder against the Jenga tower, causing it to come down in a rain of wooden blocks. </p><p>The next second finds Tony himself on the floor, thankfully cushioned from the fall by Steve’s arms but jostled to all hell none the same. </p><p>There’s a moment of silence as a block tumbles off the table and bounces off Tony’s head. </p><p>“Ow,” He mutters and that breaks the spell causing the whole room to burst into an uproar. </p><p>Steve shoots into action. His boyfriend is hurt! He sits up while cradling Tony to his chest. </p><p>"Are you okay?" He looks Tony over. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Tony," he adds, crestfallen. "I tempororo… temporari… tempe…" <em> Stupid words aren't working. </em> "I forgot how big I am and how… how tiny you are and I love you so much but now I flattened you." He's vaguely aware that in the background people are having difficulty breathing with laughing so hard, but he feels like his heart is breaking- actually breaking- and he looks sadly at Tony.</p><p>Tony feels a little woozy from the combination of all that alcohol and being moved around in a rollercoaster named Steve. He gets his balance by gripping the blond’s firm shoulders, finding himself in Steve’s lap again, cradled to his chest. </p><p>A slight chuckle escapes Tony’s lips as he pulls away enough to look Steve in the eye. Steve looks as if someone’s ran over his puppy and then backed up for good measure, and Tony parks the humour in the situation to tease Steve with later. </p><p>Cupping his cheeks, he presses his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “Hey, babe, I’m okay. You didn’t squish me, I was just surprised. I’m all fine but I think you might be a bit too gone. What do you say we go back to mine and you can check me <em> all over </em> yourself?” </p><p>He pulls back to give Steve a wink, his hands having a mind of their own and running over his shoulders, down to his pecs, and lower still trailing along his abs. </p><p>He’s more than a little tipsy himself and Steve’s show of strength- not to mention that <em> blatant </em> confession which Tony’s not thinking too much about or he might just shout giddily like a drunk madman- makes him want to have this gorgeous man all to himself. </p><p>Steve blinks at Tony. Did his boyfriend (his <em> boyfriend!) </em> just suggest what he thinks he suggested? </p><p>“I can… I can do that. I’m good at checkin’. Call me Captain Check… in’? Captain Check. Call me Captain Check,” he grins, which turns into a giggle. </p><p>“Now that’s a cheque I’d like to cash!” Tony giggles with him, squeezing Steve’s firm left pectoral.</p><p>Steve tries to pick up Tony bridal style, and while the weight isn’t any problem, it does throw him off balance, with the world already spinning like a merry go round. Just a little less merry. They lurch and wobble, until finally, Steve pulls Tony close to his chest to carry him like a koala. </p><p>He stands still for a moment to hide his face in Tony’s neck and snicker against Tony’s skin, but having his eyes closed like that makes the world spin even more, and he pulls back to smile at Tony. When their eyes meet, Steve can’t help but burst out in giggles again.</p><p>“I thought I flattened you,” he snickers, and kisses Tony’s cheek. Or at least he tries to kiss Tony’s cheek, but his aim is off and he ends up squishing his lips against Tony’s nose. </p><p>“As you can see, I’m a-okay.” Tony’s nose wrinkles at the unexpected assault and laughs with Steve, legs tight around his waist. “Onward, my faithful steed!” He calls out, raising a hand and pointing towards the elevators.</p><p>“We can’t just leave Thor here?” Bruce asks somewhere behind Steve as he overly carefully walks towards the elevator. </p><p>“Just throw a blanket over him,” Nat says, “and help me with Clint.”</p><p>“If I hulk out I could carry him to his bedroom…”</p><p>"If you hulk out just to carry him I will stab you. Go do your courtship outside and at day time." </p><p>Over Steve’s shoulder Tony catches the rare sight of Dr. Bruce Banner, multiple PhD holder and one of the smartest men on the planet, go red and splutter nonsense words. </p><p>Normally, Steve would think it was his duty as team lead to be aware of all the inter-team mingling, but now he can’t give a rat’s ass. They could have an orgy in the common room for all he cares, because he’s carrying his boyfriend (his!) towards a bed and life is good.</p><p>The elevator doors are open and he steps inside with his precious charge. </p><p>“Penthouse, J,” Tony calls as he takes the first opportunity they get for relative privacy to grab Steve by the nape and pull him into a filthy kiss. </p><p><em> Hnng. </em> Steve’s brain flatlines, its already diminished capabilities completely down when Tony <em> kisses </em> him. Not the sweet touches of lips against lips Steve slowly is getting used to receiving, but a <em> kiss, </em> with tongue and teeth and <em> oh my God oh my God oh my God. </em> </p><p>Steve’s dick, which has shown interest from the moment Tony’s ass parked on top of it, is twitching and filling, and Steve can’t help but push Tony against the wall of the elevator where he can grind against Tony.</p><p>
  <em> Careful, careful, he needs to be careful. Tony can break. He does not want to break Tony. </em>
</p><p>Steve really, really wants to be careful, but he also really wants to tear all the clothes off Tony as fast as superhumanly possible, so he compromises. He holds up Tony with one hand, and rips his own shirt off, the expensive fabric tearing like tissue paper off his shoulders.</p><p>“Fuck!” Tony moans, unwinding his arms from around Steve’s neck as his hands undertake a mission of their own, trying to map out every inch of the newly revealed skin. </p><p>His weight is supported by his legs and Steve’s hand, and he pushes against the wall of the elevator to sloppily grind back against Steve. </p><p>Tony’s mouth trails kisses along Steve’s jaw before placing a line of hickies along the side of his neck despite them both knowing that the marks won’t stay long, not with Steve’s healing factor. His nails scratch against Steve’s shoulder as he leans up slightly to bite down on Steve’s earlobe, tugging it lightly, “I want to <em> ruin </em> you.”</p><p>Okay. <em> Now </em>Steve’s brain flatlines. Or better, yet, his hindbrain takes over. Caveman brain. The one which wants to make love to Tony for days until they’re both sore and not capable of more than drooling in the mattress. He pulls Tony into another kiss, needing to claim this man as his own. </p><p><em> “Tony,” </em> Steve moans when he pulls back. “You can’t… you can’t just say stuff like that,” he adds with a grin, feeling giddy and horny, and like he’s young and they don’t have a care in the world. That’s what Tony does to him, always. </p><p>Tony is light and love and good, and Steve wants to show just how much he loves him. He picks him up with both hands again- gently, carefully, like the precious cargo that he is- and walks out of the elevator without crashing into anything.</p><p>“Bedroom?” He kisses along Tony’s jaw as he asks. A bed would be preferable, but at this point <em> any </em> surface he can lay Tony on will do. As long as they’re both naked. And on top of each other. </p><p>“Bedroom,” Tony pants, tilting his head to the side, exposing his neck, his fingers running through Steve’s hair. “Unless you cammm...can’t make that then I’ll just blow you against the wall of your choice.” </p><p>Steve trips and almost lets go of Tony, but fortunately even drunk his reflexes are better than a baseline human’s, and he manages to keep hold of Tony while keeping his footing.</p><p><em> “Hnnnng?” </em> Steve can’t make his mouth to properly form words anymore. All the blood in his body is now very firmly in his dick, and his verbal skills have left the building. </p><p>“Yeah,” Tony breathes out. “I’m going to get on my knees for you, take you in my mouth, and make you see <em> stars</em>. You don’t even know half of what this mouth can do, honey.” </p><p>Steve squeaks, and he can’t even feel embarrassed about it. Somehow he thought Tony's playboy past was as much a machination as the persona that accompanies it, but Tony sure knows how to talk dirty. </p><p>"All. Ev'ry… everything," Steve breathes. He thought about this, after a date. Or a sparring session. Or really just any time, feeling very ungentleman-y. He wants to treat Tony with the respect he deserves, but it's almost an inhuman effort to <em> not </em> think about how Tony's plush lips would look around Steve's dick. </p><p>He's got an ace up his sleeve, though. "Twice," he adds, surging forward again to press his lips against Tony's and rub his cock against Tony's hips. </p><p>"I can, you know," he says in between pressing hot kisses to all the parts of Tony's neck that are within reach. </p><p>He pulls back to smirk. "Got two words for ya. Serum enhanced refracterererery period."</p><p>Tony’s eyes widen, his pupils are blown out with arousal as he looks at Steve. “That… I’m gonna ignore that that was more than two words if you promise to come in my mouth at least one of those two times.”</p><p>"I meant twice for ev'rything," Steve adds, hoping for more of that wide eyed look where it seems Tony wants to devour Steve. Steve is good with being devoured. More than twice. </p><p>“Tha- I - you- oh fuck me,” Tony groans, hiding his face in Steve’s neck. “We’re gonna test that out. Later. I’m gonna see how many times I can make you come and it’s going to be amazing but tonight I don’t think I have more than one in me so you better not give me ideas my body can’t keep up with, you sneaky sex machine.” </p><p>Steve barks a laugh and gets going again. He has been called a lot of things, but he might like this nickname best so far. </p><p>They cross the threshold of the bedroom as Tony pulls Steve into another kiss, addicted to the act. He runs his hand down Steve’s abs fumbling with the button on his jeans to undo it single handedly. </p><p>He cups Steve over his underwear, feeling out the length of him - his mind invariably running calculations about the length and girth- and rubs his fingertips over the cockhead where the fabric was soaked with precum. </p><p>Moaning, Tony breaks their kiss to glance down at where his hand disappeared into Steve’s jeans. “Fuck, baby, you’re huge. Bigger than anyone I’ve ever been with. I can’t wait to feel all of that in me someday.” He punctuates his statement with a squeeze of Steve’s cock. </p><p>It's too much. Tony's smell and touch and the promise of future times they will have sex. Steve was close ever since they entered the penthouse, but he thought he could at least hold out until they were both naked. </p><p>He can't. When Tony squeezes, Steve comes with a sigh, his whole body shuddering as he comes in his pants like a teenager. </p><p>He leans his forehead against Tony's when the need to pump his hips dies down. "Sorry," he smiles, a little embarrassed. "It's another serum thing…"</p><p>He's still holding onto Tony, debating whether he should tell how sensitive the serum made all his senses, not just sight and hearing, but Tony groans and pulls out his spunk covered hand, licking it clean. </p><p>“Don’t you dare apologise for that, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” he whispers, and the moment is gone. </p><p>"This was the hottest thing? How about <em> that? </em> ” Steve asks, watching as Tony licks <em> Steve’s </em>come off his hand. “You’re something else, Shell Head," Steve grins, and finally walks to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>They fall into it, literally.</p><p>Steve maneuvers them midair so that Tony falls on top of him and not under, which he’s thankful for despite the high-end memory foam mattresses, since being squished by a super soldier once in a day is more than enough. </p><p>Sitting up, he gets his knees under him and shifts so that he is straddling Steve and takes stock of the sight below him. </p><p>Steve is shirtless, jeans gaping open, chest rapidly rising and falling, face pinked, blue eyes glowing, and his hair has never been such a mess. </p><p>He’s breathtaking. And he’s <em> Tony’s</em>. </p><p>Placing his hands on Steve’ shoulders, Tony grins down cheekily. “Pinned you,” he teases, a callback to how many times Steve has done the same to Tony in their training sessions albeit with less booze breath, giggles, and erections. </p><p>"Oh noooo," Steve smiles, gently placing his hands on Tony's thighs and rubbing them up and down. "Whatever shall I do?"</p><p>He likes the weight of Tony on top of him, now that the world is only slightly wobbling instead of outright spinning. It wouldn’t be a hardship to stay like this all night. Or year.</p><p>"These are nice pants," he sighs. "It would be a shame if someone <em> ripped </em> them." At the word he tears the seam at Tony's ass apart with a grin, until the pants hang in tatters and Steve can reach Tony’s briefs.</p><p>Tony gasps at the sudden derobing, fingers digging into Steve’s shoulder as he bucks his hips in response to Steve’s hands on his ass. </p><p>Tony’s ass feels so much better than Steve could’ve imagined it would. It’s perfect. Steve could knead and massage it for the rest of his life and die a happy man. </p><p>Even with Tony's outline of how the night could proceed, Steve doesn't want to presume- the pants ripping thing was to show off, okay- so he moves his hands back up and to the front to rest them on the top button of Tony's shirt. </p><p>"Wanna see you, Tony? Can I?" He looks up at Tony pleadingly. "I promise I won't squash ya," he giggles. </p><p>Tony freezes slightly when Steve’s hands reach towards his chest but when there are no moves to take his shirt off, he relaxes. Steve might have torn through his pants without any regard to Italian tailoring but the fact that he asks permission to take off his shirt causes Tony to smile dopily at him. </p><p>Even tipsy and horny as they both are, his boyfriend is so damn thoughtful and mindful of boundaries, unlike anyone else he’s ever been with. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you can take it off,” Tony agrees, leaning down to kiss the edge of that boyish smile. “I trust you,” he murmurs against Steve’s skin. He barely stops another word to slip out in its place. No, it’s too early for that, he can’t, not like this.  </p><p>Steve's whole being is set alight at those three words. He <em> knows </em> what a gift it is that Tony so casually bestows on him and he lifts his hands to cup Tony's face. </p><p><em> "Thank you," </em> Steve whispers and pulls Tony into a kiss. He pours all of his love and devotion into it, but his cock is filling again, and the kiss turns filthier. He can't process the way Tony is moving on top of him, against him. All he knows is that he needs more skin, and he opens the buttons of Tony's shirt with clumsy fingers. </p><p>Tony moans against Steve’s lips sitting up a little and they both take his shirt off together, leaving a dark undershirt which masks the glow of the reactor.</p><p>"So beautiful," Steve sighs, running his hands up and down Tony's arms, smiling like a lovesick loon. </p><p>“Shut up, <em> you’re </em> beautiful,” Tony counters, feeling a slight flush on his neck at the expression of wonder and… softness on Steve’s face. Without thinking too much of it, he pulls off the undershirt as well, baring himself, bright blue reactor, scars and all.</p><p>Steve gasps. He has never seen the arc reactor like this, and for a second he can't do anything but gape at the glow of the bluest blue. It's breathtaking. As gorgeous and inventive as its wearer. </p><p>He leans down on an impulse to press a soft kiss onto the centre of it. "Thank you for keeping Tony alive," he whispers softly, closing his eyes as he presses his ear against the casing to soak up the familiar hum of the machine. </p><p>“You’re… such a - a sap,” Tony mumbles and he buries his nose in Steve’s hair, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. He’s never let anyone get this close before, never let anyone touch it, <em> caress </em> it, talk to it. He’s totally gone on this man. </p><p>Before he gets more emotional and starts crying or something equally embarrassing, Tony pushes Steve back onto the mattress. He starts kissing down his chest slowly, showing without words just how <em> much </em> this moment meant to him. </p><p>He wants to make Steve feel as good as <em> he </em> does right now, he thinks as he takes Steve’s pink nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. Something about <em> sensitivity </em> comes to mind as he revels in the sounds he pulls out of his lover. </p><p>He moves lower and lower, worshiping him with his lips and tongue until he reaches that sexy Adonis’ belt he’s had wet dreams about. </p><p>Hooking his fingers into the waistbands of both Steve’s jeans and underwear, he pulls them down as he moves lower still, his eyes greedily taking in every inch of Steve that’s revealed to him. </p><p>He almost has to take a moment to send a prayer of thanks to a god he doesn’t believe in when Steve’s cock- large, red, sticky with his seed from his first orgasm, and absolutely gorgeous- swings out of his briefs and slaps lightly against his stomach.</p><p>Tony slides off the side of the bed, stumbling only slightly, and helps Steve kick off his soiled clothes. </p><p>“I promised you a blowjob, didn’t I?” He smirks and sheds the tattered remains of his own trousers before pulling his underwear down as seductively as he can and climbing back up between Steve’s knees, pushing them apart slightly to make space for himself between them. </p><p>Tony runs his hands along those incredible thighs, as he looks up at Steve, enjoying the hungry look he finds there. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long, wanted you for so long, and I want to give you this. I’m clean and you’re a supersoldier, we don’t need a condom. Will you let me?” </p><p>Steve nods. How can you say no to a plea like that? Steve can't. Not when this is something he has tried to imagine on innumerable occasions. His imagination never came anywhere near. He never could've known how Tony looks as he eyes Steve's cock, never would've thought Tony would all but beg Steve for the favour of sucking him. Never even knew Tony liked him the same way until only a few weeks back. </p><p>With every touch, every passing second, Steve feels the fog of the mead dissipate from his brain. Everything feels more real, more <em> acute, </em>and he nods in answer. </p><p>"Please," he croaks, voice breaking as arousal floods him, and makes his dick twitch. </p><p>Tony bends down to lick a long stripe along the underside of Steve’s hard length. He gathers up the spunk mixed with the fresh drops of precum with kitten licks all over his cock. </p><p>Nothing could've prepared Steve for that first wet touch on his dick, and he quickly squeezes the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming immediately. </p><p>Tony takes hold of Steve’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his cock and leading it to his hair. “You can pull if you like, I’m into that,” he says, taking hold of Steve’s cock in his own hand, the other cupping his balls as he leads the head of Steve’s cock into his mouth. </p><p><em> Dear Josef and all of his carpenter friends! </em> Tony pulls Steve's cock into his mouth further and further and Steve stares at him open mouthed. </p><p>Tony works more and more of Steve’s cock into his mouth, breathing through his nose, as he lets himself accommodate to the sheer size of him. By the time his lips touch the top of his hand where it curls around Steve’s base, he has almost reached his limit. </p><p>Maybe someday he’ll push further until he can take all of him in, bury his nose in the well trimmed patch of dark blond pubic hair, but not tonight.  </p><p>He works on maintaining a good rhythm, pulling up to the tip to tease the slit on Steve’s cock with his tongue before sliding his mouth down again. His hand follows his mouth, stroking the parts he can’t reach… yet. </p><p>Steve wants to keep watching, but he has to throw his head back in ecstasy when Tony starts bobbing up and down his cock. Tony's pulling out all the stops, and Steve feels like he's floating. It takes a superhuman force of will to keep his hand tangled gently in Tony's hair, to not grip tight and push his hips up further. He grips the sheets and moans out loud instead, as his climax creeps closer once again. </p><p>When Tony swallows it's suddenly too much, and Steve comes for the second time. He wants to pull out, but Tony keeps latched on like a… like something that latches really tightly and Steve lets himself go, shuddering all through his orgasm. The way Tony <em> swallows </em> around him is almost on the painful side of too much. Almost. With the grip on Tony's hair he keeps him in place, until he is completely spent and collapses onto the mattress with a sigh. </p><p>Tony pulls off Steve’s cock, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “Told you I’d make you see stars,” he teases.</p><p>"Now it's your turn, damnit," Steve giggles when his breath has returned to a normal rhythm. He’s stroking gently through Tony's hair where he's resting his head on Steve's stomach. To say Steve feels amazing is like saying Niagara falls are a nice water feature. He has never felt this good in his entire life, like this with his best fella in his arms, and he wants to return the favour. </p><p>He pulls Tony higher to press gentle kisses onto Tony's face, causing Tony to giggle. There's still a bit of come on his chin and Steve licks it away. </p><p>"I love you, Tony Stark," he smiles. It's probably too soon to say it, but fuck it. He's not gonna miss this chance fate is kind enough to throw at him. Nothing like waking up seventy years in the future to install some yolo mentality. </p><p>Tony looks at Steve in shock not having expected this. The blond’s eyes are clear and his smile is so soft and adoring and it is trained on <em> Tony</em>. He cups Steve’s face, kissing him fiercely, pushing into the kiss all his insurmountable feelings for him. </p><p>Panting, when they break for air, he says, “Tell me again when you’re sober.” When Steve moves to say something, he places a finger on his lips. “Please, honey? Just- tell me again tomorrow and I might just believe you.” </p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, he kisses down Steve’s neck, feeling the rasp of his five o’clock shadow against his lips. “I still can’t believe all it took to convince you to have your wicked way with me was some Asgardian booze,” Tony jokes, bending down to bite playfully at Steve’s nipple.</p><p>"Didn't need much convincing," Steve groans and flips them over in one swift movement, glad his head is clear enough again it doesn't cause any spinning. "Kinda dreamt of doing this siiiince…" Steve smiles and presses soft kisses all over Tony's face as he thinks back. "I think since the second day after moving into the tower, and you suggested we'd go sparring."</p><p>He pulls back to grin at Tony, the recollection of that day clear behind Tony's eyes. It had been a disaster, but a fun disaster, with both of them unrepentantly cheating to win. Steve had fallen head over heels ever since those first moments together. </p><p>Tony blinks in disbelief at Steve’s words. “That long ago? You wanted me since <em> then</em>?”  </p><p>"Well yeah," Steve answers like it's obvious. "You're it for me." </p><p>Tony’s parted lips beg to be kissed again, so Steve does, languidly. To him the urgent press of arousal has diminished, and he wants to take his time to explore his lover, but when Tony moves, his hard cock presses against Steve’s thigh, reminding Steve he is on a mission. </p><p>He moves one hand between their bodies, wrapping his hand around Tony's cock. </p><p>Tony moans, arching up at the first real touch to his cock since the night began, his legs draping over Steve’s thighs. Steve’s hand is large, warm, and smoother than expected due to the working of the serum; it’s perfect. </p><p>A few pulls and Tony’s close to coming. He grips Steve’s wrist, stopping his movements as he explains, “No - I - together, want to come with you, Steve. Together.” </p><p>Steve's whole everything sings at Tony's words. <em> Together. </em>He nods, not trusting his voice overcome with emotion as he is. Steve moves until he's covering Tony from head to thigh, and kisses every inch he can reach while he pushes his cock against Tony's. The first touch has him moaning against the skin on Tony's shoulder. </p><p>"Need something… used ta use Vaseline," he says, pulling back to see Tony's reaction to his old timey suggestion with a grin. </p><p>Tony grimaces at that, before he catches the sly look on Steve’s face. “Can’t you stop being a troll even now?” He asks with a snort of amusement, swatting Steve on his shoulder. “The <em> lube </em> is in the bottom drawer.” He adds, indicating with his chin to the side table. </p><p>"Sorry," Steve smiles, obviously not feeling sorry in the slightest. </p><p>Steve has to roll off to fetch the lube, and first applies a big dollop to his hand before lying back half on top of Tony. Next time he'll draw this out and see what noises he exactly can coax from those gorgeous lips. Now he wants to make Tony feel <em> good </em> and <em> safe, </em>and he takes hold of Tony's cock again to apply the slick from base to tip. When he's satisfied, he lines himself up and takes both of them into his hand. </p><p>They're too big together, even for his hands, but still it feels like the most perfect thing as he starts to slide his hand up and down. </p><p>“Fuuuuck, Steve!” Tony cries out, gripping his bicep, feeling the muscle move underneath his palm with every movement of Steve’s hand, “Jus’ like that, baby, feels good.” </p><p>He curls a finger into the chain of Steve’s dog tags and pulls him in for a kiss. The tags clink against his reactor as Steve moves over him, a rhythmic sound that provides the backdrop to the slick sounds of Steve jerking them, the pants and moans and bitten off curses they both exchange. </p><p>Steve tries to keep from squashing Tony with his weight when Tony pulls him closer. He balances his upper body on one hand, while stroking them together and rolling his hips in the same rhythm. Everything they do together feels better than what they did before.</p><p>After Tony pulled off his dick he couldn’t imagine ever enjoying something more than that. But here he is, with Tony panting against him, his gorgeous face flushed with exertion, his gorgeous cock rubbing against Steve’s. <em> This </em> is the absolute best he has ever felt, and Steve already knows next time together will obliterate that notion.</p><p>“God, look at you, you’re so...nngh,” Tony’s words end on a moan as his heels dig into Steve’s ass when Steve lifts himself a little to watch himself thumb over the head of Tony's cock. </p><p>“Can’t wait to have you on top of me like this, pounding into me with that gorgeous cock of yours. Or have you <em>under</em> me and fuck you until all you can say is my name.”</p><p><em> "Tony," </em> Steve moans and his hips stutter at the picture Tony paints. </p><p>They’re both so close and as they approach the peak of their pleasure their words turn to gasps, breathy exchanges between their open mouths as their foreheads rest against each other, their bodies intertwined, unable to tell where one begins and the other ends.</p><p>Steve's not even sure who comes first. His third orgasm comes over him like a gentle tide, every nerve of him softly singing as he watches captivated when Tony comes as well. </p><p>Tony’s nails dig into the meat of Steve’s bicep as pleasure rushes through him in waves. A wordless cry of pleasure slips through his lips and he feels the hot splash of their come all over his chest and stomach. </p><p>He barely manages to keep his eyes open enough to catch a glimpse of how beautiful Steve looks. </p><p>As the toe-curling feeling recedes, he slowly collapses back onto the mattress, limbs loose and a dumb sated smile on his face. He sees Steve above him, sweaty and panting and he can’t help but pull him into another kiss. </p><p>Tony pulls away with a grimace as the now sticky and itchy splooge all over them makes itself known. “I need to- We need to clean up. I can’t- I have a thing about textures and touch, I can’t relax like this.” He says, apologetically. </p><p>Nobody likes a whiny bitch after a session of great sex. But he’s pretty sure Steve’s worlds away from his previous flings so maybe asking for more than just a cursory wipe down won’t be such a big deal. Plus, he <em> did </em> say… what he said. </p><p>"That was the bee's knees," Steve says with a soft smile, gently running his fingers through Tony's curls. </p><p>Tony snorts before bursting into giggles at the absurdity of that statement, hiding his face in Steve’s neck. “Shut up,” he giggles, "<em>bee’s knees</em>. Oh my god, I can’t believe I slept with a nonagenarian.” </p><p>Steve grins, pleased his remark made Tony all soft and happy again, not stuttering and grimacing like he was before. </p><p>"Can I clean you?" he asks, holding Tony close to his chest. He needs to care of Tony, but was afraid Tony would think that too old fashioned, and not in the quippy fun way. Tony admitting he doesn't like to feel dirty is perfect and Steve looks hopeful at Tony. </p><p>“You don’t have to, it’s my thing. I can do it,” Tony offers, faltering slightly when he catches sight of Steve’s face. “Do you… really want to?”</p><p>Steve nods, waiting for Tony's answer. </p><p>Biting his lower lip, he smiles slightly. “Yeah, okay, go for it, big guy,” he says, leaning forward to kiss Steve on his temple before pulling away from him.</p><p>Steve bends forward. "Thank you," he grins and all but jumps out of the bed. After a soft hint from Jarvis, Steve finds the towels and picks the softest one. He takes it, along with a washcloth and a basin of warm water with the nicest smelling soap he can find. </p><p>He takes care to clean Tony gently, methodically. He wipes Tony's sweaty brow first, cleans their joined come off his stomach, places a kiss on top of Tony's soft dick after cleaning it as well. With every touch he shows how much he loves this man, and it makes Steve feel centred and calm, almost like before a battle. </p><p>The soft touches are making Tony come undone and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to quiet the part of him that revolts at his gentle treatment, that says he doesn’t deserve this care, these soft touches, especially from someone like Steve. </p><p>When Steve is done with him, Tony sits up and takes the washcloth from him. “Let me.” Slowly, with careful strokes he cleans up the mess from Steve’s abdomen, taking his hands and cleaning those too, paying attention to every digit. </p><p>Once he’s satisfied, he places the bowl on the floor below, throwing the washcloth and soap in it, uncaring how it falls.</p><p>Instead, he hugs Steve around the waist, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Love you too, Steve Rogers,” He whispers into his warm skin, feeling the trickle of a tear run down his nose and fall.</p><p>Steve wraps his arms around Tony's shoulders without hesitation, but his grip slightly falters at the confession before holding onto Tony extra tight. He hadn't expected Tony to say it back, not now, not so soon, not after Tony asked Steve to tell him again in the morning. To hear the words...</p><p>Overcome with emotion he cradles Tony to his chest, completely wrapping himself around his lover (his <em> lover!</em>) and pressing soft kisses to Tony's hair and forehead. </p><p>"Hard to top this," he chuckles. He is warm and relaxed and content in a way he hasn't experienced ever since… well, ever, really. </p><p>“Knowing us, I’m sure we’ll find a way,” Tony replies in amusement, before a yawn rips through him, the day catching up with him. He pulls Steve down onto the bed, lying on his side to not put pressure on the reactor. </p><p>They fit together perfectly. </p><p>“Now, hush. I’m enjoying the afterglow.” He presses a kiss on the left side of Steve’s chest, over his heart.</p><p>Tony feels the last of his inhibitions fade away as he drifts into sleep, safe and secure in Steve’s arms. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come join us on the 16+ <a href="https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n"> Stuckony discord server </a> for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>